


Death

by Twisting_Grin



Category: life (movie)
Genre: Aliens, End of the World, Gen, Government, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisting_Grin/pseuds/Twisting_Grin
Summary: What happens right after the 2016 movie, Life, ended?  This is my depiction on what did...





	Death

Death

 

The fishermen were stunned from the sight. A man, covered in this gooey web-like substance, was yelling for help, it seemed. One of them, frantic, climbed onto the floaters that suspended the space shuttle and opened the hatch. He stepped inside; determined to help the poor man. He hesitated, taking a look at the sticky strings of meat, and decided to claw through it in order to get to the man. But then, he saw something move in the corner of his eye and he jerked his head in that direction. A  _ monster  _ was hiding in the thickness of the fleshy goo and it propelled itself to his face; he tried to scream, but it was already on him and it violently forced a long tentacle down his throat. The tentacle easily traveled down his body and ripped into his organs; absorbing them. He gagged and tried to push it off, but more of the monster’s tentacles wrapped around him like arms, pulling him in for a tight hug. 

This happened in a matter of seconds and the other fisherman, unknowingly, stuck his head inside to help rescue the man too. When he saw a creature was latched onto his brother, he subconsciously flung himself backwards and his arms flailed as he crashed into the ocean water. He was so deeply shocked that he nearly forgot how to swim. He soon pulled himself back onto the boat and wildly searched for a weapon. He only found fishing hooks which he fumbled to grab and rushed back to the space shuttle. He ran over and the creature seemed to be devouring his brother! He screamed in Vietnamese as he attempted to stab the hook into the creature’s back. It was as if a house cat clawed at the skin of a rhinoceros; there was no effect. He turned to pulling helplessly at its sides, trying to pry it off, but it didn’t budge and his hands even slipped from it’s moist skin. The creature looked back at him and removed itself from his brother’s body. He was all disfigured and the fisherman couldn’t even recognize him. He stood there paralyzed as the creature began to completely turn its attention to him. He heard the other man hollering in the background, it was American, so he couldn’t understand. The odds were against him, so he decided to send a prayer to his God, Buddha. The creature lunged at him before he could finish. 

Calvin devoured the fisherman quickly; they were all excited of their new surroundings. There appeared to be an exponential amount of oxygen and their meals had reenergized them. They cautiously peeked outside the space shuttle and stuck out one of the tentacles to tentatively tap the ocean water. Calvin splashed the surface some before completely diving inside and disappearing. 

 

Heather Grenage

 

Heather Grenage was studying abroad in the college university, Zhuo Da, in Guangzhou, China. She is going to become a doctor and Zhuo Da seemed like the perfect learning environment for her. Plus, Heather loved to travel and China has so much exploring potential, in her opinion. Within the first week of arriving, Heather had already visited three popular tourists sites; including the Forbidden City. One other perk she adored was the fact that the college was right next to the beach! She is from Arkansas and, therefore, has never even touched an ocean’s summer waters before. Every weekend she would go to the beach to take a nice swim. Today was a Saturday, so after her study group session with her fellow peers, she was going to head to her favourite place. She planned to leave at 3 P.M. which was two hours or so from now. She smiled as she remembered her adventures of last weekend, but one of her friends, Xiao Ling, pointed out the window with a hand over her mouth. The others got up from the table, leaving their thick textbooks behind, to see what she was gasping over. They too, began to point and a guy took out his phone to record. Heather was becoming nervous and so she walked over to gaze out the window with them. She nearly choked from what she saw. A sea-creature, about the size of an _ elephant seal _ , was crawling across the perfectly cut grass the college always kept neat. It used long tentacles to move and more just whipped slowly in the air around it. She watched as it appeared to walk more fluently and lifted itself higher off the ground. It started to run, but fell a few times,  _ like a twelve-month-old baby trying to learn how to walk _ . After a few minutes, it was able to dash without flaw. 

With the deserted open land Calvin was on, their many eyes was able to see Heather's study session through the large windows; it was the closest to him and on the first floor too.

Heather watched the sea-creature change courses and charge over to them. Heather backed away from the window and begged her friends to flee, but they were frozen in disbelief.  She was too afraid to run off on her own, what if there was more? She tugged at Xiao Ling’s arm, urging her friend. She looked back out the window and the sea-creature was still coming. It’s tentacles stretched out in front of it and dug into the dirt; then it propelled itself rapidly forward and crashed through the window. It smashed into two of the students and its tentacles immediately wrapped tightly around them. It tucked their screaming bodies under itself along with huge transparent membranes that looked like flowy wings. Heather’s grip on Xiao Ling’s arm unclamped and she back away. The sea-creature stopped feeding and her friends were completely gone;  _ it was bigger than before _ . Heather uttered a hushed cry before turning around and dashing towards the door. 

Her sudden movement activated a predatory response in Calvin. A tentacle launched out and it burst through her abdomen. Heather Grenage screamed momentarily, but then gagged on her own blood; becoming limp. Calvin yanked her back to him and wrapped their tentacles around her; consuming her next. Their hunting strategies were becoming more precise and they concluded this new planet has many  _ weak  _ species. Calvin then began a satisfying killing rampage; eating everyone in sight. 

 

President Douglas Benson

 

The President of the United States of America was going over some important files about global warming. It was getting pretty dark out, but he liked being awake at the later hours; things were always peaceful around midnight. He sipped some of his tea when one of the members of his cabinet burst into his office. This startled him and he nearly spilled his hot cup on himself.

The man was all red-faced and flustered as he blurted, “Mr. President, we have a big problem.” 

An uneasiness settled over Douglas Benson and he slowly stood up and stared at his good friend, “What is it, Charles?” he calmly asked, hoping his soothing tone would settle him. 

“China!” he panted, “...Is under attack!” 

“ _ What?” _

“There’s… an..alien! It’s been killing their civilians and it has  _ tentacles  _ and it’s giant and it’s, it’s noth-” 

He placed a hand on his shoulder, “ _ Breathe.”  _

Charles began sucking in too many breaths, so Benson gestured with his hand to guide Charles when to inhale and exhale. 

After a few seconds, Charles had collected himself and he sighed deeply, “I’m so sorry. I just started losing my mind when I saw it. The al-”

“What is?” 

“Right.” he began blinking rapidly, “China reported a monster coming from the ocean and, and it started killing people.” He started to pace as he continued, “It went to a college” he made a dry laugh and muttered, “I guess it wanted an education.” He glanced back up at Benson’s serious face before clearing his throat, “So, it went to college and ate students. Then it went to the city, to the.. Umm, gang...zoo place, and ate a lot of people. It is like a creamy white color and has tentacles and..and…” he paused as he tried to come up with proper adjectives, “you just have to see the videos.” His hand shook as he struggled to pull out his phone, “ _ Look.”  _

Benson leaned closer and took the phone from him to watch the video. He wished this was a funny prank on him, but Charles is a bad actor, so this is all very real. 

 

The video revealed something both deeply extraordinary, but disturbing to Benson. He briefly contemplated what to do before locking eyes with Charles's dilated pupils, “We need to have a board meeting to discuss this. Now. ” he ordered. 

Charles nodded and sprinted out the room. 

Benson leaned back onto his desk to digest the information. The video didn’t seem like much on the surface, but he  _ knew  _ it was. The bullets didn’t go through...what does that mean?  _ But where did it come from?  _ It didn’t even look close to being aquatical. No fins, no blowhole, no gills, no whatever else is a ocean dweller. Something that  _ large  _ just doesn’t pop up to be declared a new species either. Was it a scientist experiment? Or radiation? He rubbed his head as the new stress settled on his shoulders. He opened his eyes suddenly when a thought crossed his mind.  _ Is it an alien?  _

 

After speaking with the members of congress, everyone was frightened, and Benson insisted that he warns the public. They strongly opposed, but Benson paid them no mind; they had a right to know. 

Sandra Subloski

 

A bartender, Sandra Subloski, was working the night shift at the Nimble Lime Bar. It was nearly midnight when the sports station on the T.V. she was intensively watching switched off; which created numerous amounts of groans and curse words from the customers. “What the hell?” she mumbled as she stared at the news station come on. 

“ President Douglas Benson has interrupted this program to issue an extremely important announcement.” called one of the news reporters. “So, I ask, if everyone’s attention can be averted and listen to what the President has to say.”

The rowdy bar became silent.

The screen switched over to the President Douglas Benson who stood behind a podium, “My fellow Americans,” he immediately began with a serious tone and expression, “There is a threat of  _ worldwide human extinction, _ and I think it’s only fair if you are all informed.”

The sweat gathered at Sandra’s forehead as she tried to predict what he was going to say. A disease? The Koreans?

He took a deep breath, “ _ An unknown life form _ has emerged from the South China Sea and is currently in Guangzhou, China.” he paused and then continued, “It has killed  _ dozens  _ and is labeled as hostile and incredibly dangerous. We don’t think it originated from the ocean, so we have reason to believe it is  _ extraterrestrial _ . A United Nations meeting is going to be met and, as leaders, we will discuss what is the best course of action.” 

Sandra was astounded and so she leaned on the counter to steady herself.  _ Aliens?  _ It was a something they always joked about; no one expected it actually to come true. 

The President added one more thing, “I want you to see what we’re up against, so I will allow these raw footages from China to be displayed. It is graphic, so viewer discretion is advised.” 

After that the screen switched again to a poorly recorded video. The audio was terrible and the camera shook. It steadied and showed people at the beach; they were all running from the beach’s waters and people pointed. The cameraman zoomed into the ocean and it showed, distantly,  _ tentacles  _ were sticking out of the water. People started shouting in Chinese when the tentacles disappeared. After a few minutes, the  _ alien  _ began to surface from the water; that's when people began to scream and run away. The alien fully came out and it had multiple tentacles without the suctions. It dragged itself through the sand and the cameraman still stood where he was; filming. It continued past him and crawled to the property of a nearby college, Zhuo Da. 

The video ended it and another came on that shocked everybody. It opened with blood-curdling screams and pure  _ chaos _ . It showed the same alien, except it was a lot larger and it walked with great ease. It kept snatching people up and eating them with no apparent mouth; it was as if it’s body  _ was  _ a mouth. Police officers arrived and began to shoot; the bullets didn’t pierce it’s skin, but this seemed to anger the alien anyway. It thrashed it’s tentacles around until it completely crushed every officer. Then, it began to hit the citizens as if they were baseballs; making them fly with great momentum and the sound was just awful. She  _ knew  _ none of them survived with an impact like that. 

Sandra didn’t want to sit through another video, so she gathered her stuff and ran out the door; she suddenly really needed to see her kids. Sandra’s leave broke the trance of the others and soon everybody was darting out the bar too.

“We’re all dead!” a man cried as he ran down the sidewalk. 

She glanced back at his comment and shuttered, “We have  _ nukes _ . We’ll be just fine.” she reminded herself. 

 

President Douglas Benson

 

A United Nations meeting was assembled quickly and everybody was present, including the ruler of China. Nervous and panicked chatter radiated through the spacious room; they were all on edge. The meeting began.

President Benson started first, “Is there any information each of you might know about the origin of this alien? Any rumours, facts, or videosurvellence?” 

Shortly after his question, the Director of the United Nations Office for Outer Space Affairs spoke up, “I do.” 

Everyone began talking at once as more alarm flowed through the crowd. They began to quiet down when the Director put his arm up to silence them. 

He continued, “A NASA spacecraft had collected soil samples from Mars and was brought to an international space station with a skilled team of astronauts. Many of you should know of this,” he gestured to the leaders of Japan, England, and America, “As some of your astronauts were aboard.” he sighed, “I haven't a clue how Calvin, as it was named in America, made it back to Earth; there were many firewalls to prevent this and CDC Representative, Miranda North, was in charge of carrying through with them.”

Benson was familiar with this information, but he never knew what the astronauts actually found. From what he last heard, it was a  _ microscopic  _ amoeba _.  _ Not a creature the size of a g _ reat white shark _ . 

“Prior to this meeting, I spoke with my colleagues and a space shuttle’s location was found off the coast of Vietnam. We sent nearby scientists to recover it and there was one survivor; Dr. David Jordan. He was very disorientated, so he was sent to a hospital. But, he was reported to be covered in an u _ nknown sticky mucus _ , so he is now quarantined. We tried to contact the space station, but there is no way of communication and, so the conditions of the other astronauts is unknown.” 

“We will need to speak with him immediately about this martian alien.” demanded the Prime Minister of Canada. 

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd.

The Director continued, “This is where the alien first landed and its obvious it traveled by ocean to get to China.” 

Benson was bewildered at the thought of the human race being wiped out because of  _ our  _ silly mistake of believing we could handle something beyond our comprehension.  _ We searched and brought this disaster right to us.  _ “I think we should all get together to destroy this alien,  _ Calvin _ . Certainly it can’t survive from every strategy we devise to execute it.” 

More murmurs of agreement. 

“So, I say we declare war on  _ Calvin. _ ” he finished. 

“Let’s hope… that can be accomplished.” said the Director, doubtfully. 

Benson gave him a worried look; he hoped so too. The capabilities of aliens is inconceivable and endless; they could be and do practically  _ anything.  _ From teleporting to creating instant black holes, there never would be a way to know.  

 

Ignacio Maldonado the Soldier

 

Ignacio Maldonado was a soldier from the Mexican army. The United Nations meeting called for every country to send a small amount of troops to work together to exterminate ‘Calvin’ Ignacio knew the governments didn’t know whether their combined forces could even kill this alien. Only Calvin knows where it’s limitations begin. 

Ignacio was on a plane headed straight to the nearest military camp to Guangzhou. The plane was full of soldiers from the South and North American continents. He believed everybody knew english, so there wouldn’t be a communication barrier. They were on one of the most fastest aircrafts and were at their destination in two hours. In China, it was almost 5 P.M. and they were already losing daylight; luckily the they were supplied with infrared goggles. They met up with the other countries’ soldiers and a group of Sergeants began to instruct them. They had no organized strategy; no time. Their only objective was to kill Calvin. Ignacio boarded the military vehicles and others got into  _ tanks _ . Guangzhou was evacuated as much as they could and the place was pretty deserted, but he was sure most of the residents were hiding in their homes. A helicopter flew around above until the alien was spotted and they received it’s coordinates. Everyone was on foot at this point and they walked in herds with the tanks rolling slowly behind them. Each soldier had a flag on their arm to indicate which country they were from and there were dozens. Finland, Denmark, Honduras, Kenya, it was a bizarre sight. They were a few hundred yards away from their target, so they began to prepare their position. 

Ignacio was chosen along with others to go ahead of the army and lure Calvin back to the ambush that awaited him. Ignacio gripped his firearm tightly as he walked with his group of approximately fifteen; one of them had a tracker which showed the last known location of Calvin. Ignacio looked around at the festive lanterns that hung from the trees and glowing signs that jutted out from the buildings. He didn’t expect, or want, his first visit to China to be like this. They continued for several minutes before they reached their destination. Ignacio anxiously gazed around; his gun following everywhere his head turned. It was quiet which was unsettling. The helicopter pilot claimed the alien was over twenty five feet long,  _ so where could it be? _ He glanced behind him, then took a double look and shouted, “ _ Miras!”  _ in his native language while pointing. 

Tentacles were coming from a dark alley and when he yelled, they shot out and wrapped around a british soldier and yanked her towards it. No one shot because they didn’t want to risk killing her and so they helplessly stood still. He heard slurping and  _ cracking  _ sounds. She’s dead, so he shot first. The bullet escaping his gun created a brief sparks of light. It revealed he was shooting at nothing which confused him, but then he realized Calvin was using the walls of the buildings to hold itself up with it’s tentacles. He lifted his gun to fire, but a tentacle was already plunging towards him. He had no time to react, but another soldier tackled him out the way. The tentacle broke forcefully into the pavement; smashing it. The others started shooting, but Calvin pulled itself higher and out of their gun range. It was now on the roofs. A different Sergeant began to communicate with the chopper; ordering it to attack from up there. Only a few seconds passed before they heard the heavy gunfire from above. They all tilted their heads upward to try to see if the alien fled and it did. It was crawling down the side of a building and then smashed through a window before it squeezed inside the tiny opening.  _ It’s body should've never fit; is it an invertebrate? Octopuses are and it does have those tentacles…  _

“Did it sustain any damages?” the Sergeant asked the helicopter pilot over the walkie-talkie. 

“No. He...dodged.” 

“Dodged? What the hell? That thing is the size of a _ Killer Whale _ !” he exclaimed, “Either you need to get your eyes checked or….we have a  _ big  _ problem on our hands.”

They stood around waiting for Calvin to make an appearance again when it suddenly broke through the building wall and crashed into some soldiers; squashing them. Ignacio almost dropped his gun when it did this, but collected himself quickly and began shooting. The bullets had no effect even though they were the  _ armor piercing  _ type _. _

Some of its tentacles wrapped around the soldiers it smashed and it went running,  _ fast,  _ to another alley. They chased after it and it stood facing them in a dead end. It quickly absorbed the soldiers while watching them. Then it’s tentacles raised above its head and it’s skin began to  _ ripple.  _ Soon after, sharp, thin,  _ spikes  _ sprouted out from the tentacles and they all shot towards the soldiers with great speed.

Ignacio saw it pierce through several soldiers and drag them back to itself to eat. More kept shooting out, but it continued to snatch up the soldiers, so they began to fallback. Ignacio took out a grenade and ripped the pin before flinging it at Calvin. After a few seconds passed, a burst of dust and debris went flying towards them;  _ no blood or other signs of injury. _ Then, Calvin’s tentacles came out from the alley and wrapped around the edges of the parallel buildings; it then hurled itself at them. Ignacio shot at it’s chest as it came closer and closer to him. The bullets still did nothing and it crashed down on top of him. It held itself up and didn’t crush him with it’s weight; instead it began to wrap it’s tentacles around him. He tried to crawl from under Calvin, but he already had a grip on him. The creature wasn’t even giving ignacio it’s full attention as it attacked other soldiers. Ignacio knew it was going to devour him, so he started grabbing all the grenades on himself and pulling the silver rings as fast as he could. 

Calvin immediately propelled themselves off the ground with their tentacles when they heard the first ‘click’. They saw the two-legged creature burst into many bits followed by more explosions. They clung onto a building it crashed onto and climbed up. They’re eyes searched around and quickly found the others. They recognized the weapons they held and decided to  _ survive _ . They jumped from building to building until they was already leaping down on the other group. There was a lot more, so they had to be fast and brutal. The two-legged creatures began yelling, so they made their tentacles grow longer and produce more sharp edges. Their tentacles flailed dangerously around; smashing and smacking the two-legged creatures. The others began to shoot and to make an adjustment to their attacks, they began to ripple again to heighten their defense. The bullets felt like many firm plucks to them again. They heard the sound of a loud bang and they instantly flattened themselves to the floor; becoming only a few inches thick. They observed a thin cylinder go zipping by and it shedded capsules before exploding against a building. They lifted themselves back up and charged to the source. It was a boxy piece of metal with a long stick coming out. They wrapped all around it and squeezed until they bent the long pole; they agreed it was no longer usable. There was a couple of these and as the two-legged creatures shot at them, they zoomed to each boxy piece of metal and disabled them. Some fired at them, but they’ll just flatten again. The thing in the air came back, shooting, and they moved quickly, dodging every bullet. They noticed they were killing their own in the process, so they began to maneuver throughout the two-legged creatures and they’ll get shot up instead. That made the thing in the air stop attacking. 

They began conversing with each other; chanting ‘learn’. Calvin’s tentacle wrapped around another two-legged creature and they fled from the rest. When they were alone, they stopped. The tentacle holding the two-legged creature raised it to their face. Smaller tentacles grew from their face, so they could make easier contact. The tentacles touched the squirming two-legged creature’s face and removed the object protecting its brain;  _ where the knowledge is.  _ It screamed, but they paid no mind. A tentacle tentatively pressed on the top of the two-legged creature’s head; morphing the two. It continued until it felt the brain of the two-legged creature and then they all began to  _ learn.  _ Learn about where they are, who these two-legged creatures are, what keeps shooting at them, and how to kill better. The two-legged creature was very intelligent and they soon knew everything  _ man  _ does. 

 

President Douglas Benson

 

Another United Nations meeting was met and everyone was sweating; including Benson. 

“The military _failed._ ” stated the President of France with a stressful hand on his forehead. 

There was a moment of silence before the Honduras President spoke up, “I say… we do…  _ nada.” _

There was murmurs of surprise and fresh panic bloomed, “ _ Nothing?”  _ cried someone. 

Benson raised his hand to quiet them and they did. He interlocked his fingers from the apprehension of his next proposition. He slowly looked around at the curved tables of all these people in suits. He sighed, knowing it was unavoidable, “Our next plan of action would be….  _ thermonuclear weapons.”  _

There was a sharp gasp, from the ruler of China, but everyone else was silent. He looked around at them, then back at Benson with pleading eyes. He closed them for a few seconds as he thought about his proposal. He sighed, there was no choice. If the military couldn’t even  _ hurt  _ the thing, what’s left for them to do? He turned his head back over to the President of the United States and gave him a paining nod of approval. 

Benson felt terrible, but there was no room for emotions. He started to think about the many different levels of hydrogen bombs they have.  _ The more powerful the blast, the more civilian lives are taken.  _ He decided on the second most dangerous nuke they have.  _ The B83.  _ It’s damage radius is up to seven miles; that should definitely terminate Calvin because it is going to kill approximately hundreds of thousands of the Chinese. He told the rest about his decision and they agreed. The B83 was tested back in the late 1970s, but they have more of its kind. The one they’ll be sending is called  _ Heaven’s Nightfall.  _ He told the new order to the rest of the troops in China, so they could evacuate.

After an hour,  _ Heaven’s Nightfall,  _ was loaded onto the Stratofortress B-52 aircraft and flown to the location of Calvin. 

Calvin the Alien

 

Calvin had been in deep thought about all the information they had learned from the soldier for a while now. They decided they wanted to go to where they could see civilization, see the food, but then something caught their senses.  _ Something big is coming. It’s fast.  _ They had concluded. For a moment, they couldn’t guess what it was until one of them hissed, “ _ Bomb _ !” With that said, they began running, at top speed, to the ocean. Their tentacles stretch out as far as they could reach and dig into the dirt to hurl themselves forward like a slingshot. Only two minutes had passed before they took a deep breath and plunged in. Before the last tentacle disappeared in the water, they saw a plane drop the  _ bomb.  _ They swam rapidly; as deep and far away as they could. The bomb landed, but with their speedy escape, they were untouched. They didn’t know whether a  _ nuclear bomb  _ would kill them, maybe, but the only way to tell was to let it strike them. They want to survive, so that question would never be answered. 

 

President Douglas Benson

 

They were speechless as the drone showed Calvin fleeing  _ before  _ the plane even arrived. It dived into the ocean and disappeared. Seconds later the bomb hit and the recording was cut off. 

_ How smart is this thing?  _ Benson mentally cried. A thermonuclear bomb,  _ wasted! All those lives!  _ He couldn’t believe it. There was a sliver of hope it still died in the ocean, but he was doubtful it did. 

 

It wasn’t until three days later until Calvin made an appearance again in Santa Barbara, California. President Douglas Benson was immediately notified and he was full of terror.  _ Not the United States!  _ He begged, knowing what the UN would say to do; the same thing he said to do to China. He sent his military to attack; to try to distract the alien from the defenseless civilians. 

A UN meeting was quickly assembled and all of their eyes were on Benson. 

“I know you don’t want to do it,  _ to nuke yourself _ , but we have a better plan.” said the President of France. “That thing thinks it’s smart? Welcome to Earth, because we got a wakeup call. Calvin used the ocean to get away from the first nuke. He nearly escaped too. Almost got him. But this time, we use the  _ soldiers  _ to lure him deeper into  _ land.  _ This way, he’ll be far from his protective ocean.” He nodded at the others who gave him praise for his brilliant idea, “To make it better, you send your most  _ destructive  _ bomb you have in your arsenal.”

Benson stared back at him. With the same expression as the ruler of China; with the same pleading eyes. But he felt more obligated. The strongest nuke he has is the  _ Castle Bravo.  _ It was tested back in the 1950s, and it is estimated to kill about  _ four million people.  _ Not to mention the injured and damages... _ and radiation.  _ Benson wanted to vomit at the thought of releasing such a thing on his fellow Americans. “Please...there has to be another way.” he desperately begged. 

“There is no negotiation.” grimly stated the ruler of China. 

Benson stared at him before giving in and nodding, “But...can I at least give my citizens an hour or two of warning? So they can kiss their loved ones and be prepared?” 

“You may.” they all agreed in usion after a few glances. 

Benson felt his chest tighten at the thought of delivering the news to the Californians… It has to be done… it's only right if they know… 

 

Sandra Subloski

 

Sandra had been worried sick the entire weekend about the whereabouts of the Alien. The President had been keeping them  _ very  _ updated, probably more than the government would’ve ever told us.  _ He is such a good man…  _ Sandra thought as she sat on the couch, waiting for the T.V. to switch stations again like it did back at the bar. The food commercial that was playing turned back to National News;  _ speak of the devil!  _ Sandra scooted to the edge of her couch as she stared intensively at the T.V. 

News reporters were talking wildly claiming Calvin has been spotted off the coast of California. 

“It’s nothing I’ve ever seen before.” said the blonde anchorwoman with a shaking voice. “Look at this footage to see how large it has  _ evolved. _ ” 

The screen switched over and it showed Calvin who was  _ gigantic. _

“Scientists have deduced Calvin is as long as a finback whale which is reported to average around  _ eighty  _ feet long!” she exclaimed, “He is also said to be around  _ twelve  _ feet  _ tall _ .” 

Calvin was mercilessly devouring people and when the military forces arrived, it easily killed them too. 

She watched with a hand over her mouth and she wanted this all to be a bad dream. Can they ever defeat this  _ one  _ alien? 

“It seems the President wants to speak to us, let’s see what he has to say.” the anchorwoman stated. 

The screens switched and it showed President Douglas Benson; he didn’t look too well and that got Sandra’s heart pounding. 

“My fellow Americans… I am deeply, deeply sorry to inform you the United Nations _and_ I have decided the best option for us is to…send another _hydrogen bomb_ to Santa Barbara.” he paused to let that sink into everyone’s minds. 

“ _ What?”  _ Sandra automatically said. Confusion crashed down on her as she hollered at the T.V., “ _ What! _ ” He hands krept to her hair and she gripped some.  _ They are going to nuke California? California?  _ She thought about her aunts and cousins that live over there and the beautiful ocean waters. They’ll all be  _ gone  _ with a click of a button? It didn’t sound right or make sense to her. The words were too foreign and strange. Sandra lives across the whole country in Connecticut, but that doesn’t make her safe. If they’ll bomb California, a state, then they’ll bomb anywhere around the Nation. 

“The people of California, I can’t apologize enough, but  _ I am so sorry.  _ You are given until 2 P.M. to say your goodbyes or do whatever you want. That is two hours from now. The people in northern California will be okay, since the bomb we’re sending stretches only twenty one miles or so. The surrounding cities to Santa Barbara are the unfortunate ones. I am shameful for this decision and I will take full responsibility  _ if  _ our plan works and Calvin is successfully executed. Remember, these great lengths are all to terminate the alien, the threat, of the entire planet.” he finished. 

Sandra didn’t feel their decision was right at all, but she didn’t see another option either. The alien has outsmarted them over and over again; they need to keep trying. 

A news reporter chimed in, “Bomb experts have stated that the nuke,  _ Oblivion Malice,  _ is  _ one thousand times more powerful _ than the bomb dropped on  _ Hiroshima  _ back in 1945. Now imagine the lives and destruction a nuclear weapon like that would cause when dropped on California.” 

This made Sandra want to break down in tears. 

Alfred Kraus the Soldier

 

Alfred Kaus was a German soldier sent to America on a literal  _ death  _ mission. They had to lure Calvin deep into land, so the bomb can properly hit him. But what about us? They didn’t say because they don’t care. If he did mention anything they’d probably say ‘for the better of the planet’. It’s pointless anyway, this plan isn’t going to work. 

There was about two hundred soldiers who were all headed to where Calvin was on many different vehicles. There was absolute chaos with the residents and not a police officer was in sight to stop them. Alfred shrugged his shoulders about it.  _ None of my business, _ he thought as he saw a man pull a gun out on a woman; demanding for her money. Money? He scoffed, Americans are  _ dumb.  _ He raised his sniper he was told wouldn’t hurt the alien; what a shame. He aimed around to see if he spot Calvin, but saw nothing, so he put it back down. He sighed and pulled out a cigar. As he lit it, he thought about the things he’s never done in life. Never had little rascals, never married, never went to a concert, never went to college. He shook his head and smirked. There was a lot of things he  _ did  _ do. Robbed a convenience store, finished a six pack in one night, jumped out a moving car, shot a hole in my own foot. He chuckled from amusing himself. 

The soldiers began pointing and Calvin was now in sight. Alfred made a face and took out his binoculars to take a closer look at that thing; it was pretty large. “Big boy, eh?” he mumbled. “I hope you’re worth my while, you dickhead.” He raised his sniper again and aimed for what he believed was his head. He shot and saw the alien barely react. It looked over at them and finished the person it was eating.

The cars all spun around and the soldiers were ordered to shoot. 

This felt like a video game to Alfred and he smiled a little as he began shooting rhythmically at it. Sure enough, it began to run after them. To Alfred’s surprise, it stretched it’s tentacles over and gripped one of the cars and made the whole thing crash. One of it’s tentacles came crashing down and it slammed on the vehicle. He laughed, “So you really are a smart fucker, eh?” he aimed again, “Show me if you have a weak spot; there’s always one in the games.” 

Calvin came running back to them and reached for another car, but they sped up and it missed. Alfred shot at the tip of it’s tentacle and it moved slightly, but didn’t appear to have any other effect. “How about this one?” he said, feeling as if Calvin was listening. He pulled the pin of a grenade he had, instantly, the alien looked at him. He carefully counted the seconds before throwing it at Calvin. It stopped running, but the bomb exploded pretty close to its face. Alfred burst into gleeful laughter as he watched Calvin tumble because of it recoiling from the grenade. The cars sped up knowing he was going to come back, angry, and that’s exactly what happened. Alfred laughed harder as he saw Calvin run directly for  _ his  _ car. “Remember me, eh?” he mocked. He turned to the driver, “Step on it. Someone pissed him off and I don’t know who.” 

They were already miles away from the beach, but they kept on going in fear it would be able to escape in time. The plane would take a half hour to get to them anyway, so the soldiers ordered them to send the nuke. 

“ _ Oblivion Malice  _ has shipped.” someone said over the walkie-talkie. 

“Are you serious? It wasn’t coming this whole time?” he grumbled. Calvin had been chasing them the entire time; still very angry. He threw more grenades at it sometimes and it would leap out the way. This made him laugh every time. He pointed, “Thanks for the fun and games, Cav. You’re a good friend.” he joked. 

 

Calvin the Alien

 

Calvin was infuriated from the man who threw the explosives at them. They can clearly see his mocking smile which made it worse. 

“ _ Where are they going? _ ” one asked.

None of them considered it and they stopped running. 

Calvin looked around, “ _ The ocean..is far _ .” 

“ _ Find shelter. _ ” 

They searched around and saw only many houses. No subways. They raised their tentacles high, to try and see as far as possible. 

“ _ A lake!”  _

_ “Go to the lake.” _

Calvin then started propelling themselves forward to the lake. The lake was hidden behind mountains, but it was still spotted. The military cars were chasing them; trying to get them to follow their cars, but they ignored them. They pulled themselves up and over the large mountains; leaping most of it. The lake was in view. 

“ _ Lake!” _

“ _ What will we do with the lake?”  _

_ “Drink. We’re thirsty.” _

_ “Drink, drink, drink.” _

_ “And the bomb?” _

_ “Survive the blast. Ocean is too far.”  _

_ “Water would give us strength.”  _

_ “We will survive it.” _

_ “We must.” _

Calvin jumped into the fresh, cold water and dived down. They all began to drink and absorb the water. It was replenishing for them; the ocean was pretty harsh on their skin and made it thin. But this fresh water was energizing. They continued to endlessly drink; becoming larger and larger. 

_ “Defense. Strengthen it.” _

_ “Yes. The defense.” _

They began to ripple their skin; heightening their defense again, but over and over. A bomb was coming. As long as there was water, they could raise their defense, pain tolerance, endurance,  _ everything.  _ They drank and drank and drank. 

_ “It’s close.” _

_ “Run.” _

Calvin swam from the lake and their eyes were able to see, very distantly, which direction the plane was coming. They started to sprint in a perpendicular course to it. They had become much larger, again. About the size of this planet’s largest animal; a  _ blue whale.  _ They continued running, not knowing how far they have gotten. The tentacles that weren’t propelling Calvin forward were looking back; watching the plane. It was very far, but they saw it release the bomb. 

_ “The nuke has been dropped.” _

_ “The nuke is coming.”  _

_ “Will we survive?” _

_ “Let’s see.” _

They saw the large cloud of smoke appear high in the sky and then lower to the ground. After a few seconds, a deafening thundering sound ripped into the air. They were far enough where even the destroyed debris didn’t touch them; only a powerful, warm wind that pushed them farther. 

_ “Radiation.” _

_ “Run!” _

_ “And don’t stop.”  _

Calvin continued dashing and dashing. They started to see the humans and they flew past them. Some of them began to shoot at them; which did absolutely nothing to their robust defense. 

_ “We’re safe.” _

_ “We can’t stop.” _

_ “The radiation.” _

_ “We’re tired.” _

_ “We can’t stop.” _

They ran an hour longer, after they stopped seeing the mushroom cloud, before they finally rested. There was another lake, which they tiredly climbed inside. Their fatigueness left and, once again, their energy was replenished. They drank and drank; becoming larger than any current species and entering the prehistoric dinosaur sizes. 

_ “We’ve spent enough time alone. What if we died?” _

_ “We want survival.” _

_ “We need to procreate.” _

_ “Yes, more.” _

Calvin crawled out of the lake and stood on the empty edge of the waters. They began to exile some of themselves which created a much smaller species. At first, a meaty bubble would form on their side, and then it would gain a shape and grow tentacles. Finally, it would detach from them and fall to the ground; they are their own system now. They did this many times until there was a dozen. They were all the size of dolphins. A tentacle motioned for them to  _ drink  _ and they all disappeared into the water.

“ _ There is many of us now.” _

_ “They won’t win.” _

_ “We will rule.” _

_ “Yes, rule.” _

_ “Earth is ours, as so is Mars.”  _

_ “We should eat the leaders; they send the bombs.” _

_ “Yes, eat them all.”  _

_ “But first, we must travel to the ocean. There are many large sea-creatures for us to eat.” _

_ “Blue whales.” _

_ “No, the ones that are deeper. The ones they don’t even know of.” _

_ “Yes. The deeper, the bigger they get.”  _

_ “The stronger we get.” _

_ “The easier it is to win.” _

_ “Yes, win. We will win.” _


End file.
